Goodbye
by CottonCandyGal
Summary: All the Goodbyes that were never said.


**~Hello everybody! So here's a new story of mine and I wanted to let everyone know I'm sorry for not updating. ):**

**~I wrote this story because I felt that the people who died in Percy Jackson didn't get enough recognition. Thanks for reading this. Don't forget to R&R!**

Inside the automaton, Bianca di Angelo grabbed the controls that consisted of a few red buttons that blinked continuously. Wires surrounded her in vibrant colors overhead like a canopy of metal sheets. A lever that was metallic silver sat next to the buttons. She pulled the lever and punched a random few buttons and she fell to the floor as a great push shoved her. Shouts of joy and even a _'Go Bianca!'_ reached her ears. The encouraging shouts gave her a boost of confidence and a smile shone on her face.

Then all went wrong. She felt the shudder run through her as the Talos prototype started leaning over and began to catch on fire. Electricity shocked her as Bianca di Angelo saw blue flames dance inside of the robot and began to panic.

She tried to go out the way she came in but there was orange flames blocking her way. Then the joints came off at the hands, knees, elbows but Bianca didn't notice. _'What a way to go,'_ She thought. The wires began to spark and then they to began to catch fire spreading to where she was. They forced her to back up into a corner where the alloy was catching fire.

She cried out in pain as tears sprung into her onyx black eyes as she began to pray to the gods that she would be saved. But nobody came like she expected. She heard cries of agony from outside. She hopped she wouldn't have died in vain but that they would go to the Hesperides and defeat Kronos.

"Father I'm ready," She whispered her voice cracking with angst for her terrible death. As the flames began to come even closer and claimed her as theirs she began to cry, tears streaming down her olive toned skin

"Good bye," Bianca di Angelo murmured as she slumped against the hard substance and didn't move again.

As the poison slowly spread through her blood, Zoë Nightshade looked into the starry sky with Artemis holding her hand. After apologizing to Thalia as tears pricked her eyes, and asking if Percy held the Riptide, she gazed at the milky and fiery stars that covered the sky as a shudder ran through her body.

She drifted her eyes to Percy. She knew he was destined for greatness but sorrow would come first. He wasn't like most boys and especially like Hercules. No, he was different and she would dearly miss him.

Then to Thalia, if only they had gotten along they would have been like sisters. They both were strong hearted and had the same traits for protecting their friends and loved ones.

Then back to her leader and best friend. The goddess Artemis squeezed her pale hand as the poison brought her down. As she lay in the dew tipped grass and gazed at the stars she murmured one thing before the pain over took her,

"Good bye," Then didn't stir anymore. _

Lee Fletcher fought bravely and cut down hellhounds, dracaena, and enemy imposters. A scream echoed around him as he shot his head in the direction of a giant raising his club over a small camper girl. Whether it was from Kronos our from Camp Half Blood he rushed over and shoved her out of the way her bright blue eyes open in terror. He blocked the swing with his bow but the impact shattered it. His arrows were scattered and the nearest one was next to a fallen warrior. The giant again raised his club and swung it down in an ark.

Lee Fletcher fell down as a thin line of scarlet trickled down his face. It was a tragic way to go. When he glanced over he saw the small girl that was no older than twelve fighting a hellhound with flaming green eyes and a slick black coat. As he breathed his last a few words escaped his mouth but were drowned out by the battle cries from demigods and monsters alike.

"Good bye," And he closed his eyes as if he were sleeping and not in the middle of a battlefield.

Monsters poured out of the Labyrinth as the campers locked shields and stayed close to each other so they didn't break through but who knew how long that would last.

The Laistrygonian's were first to come out and were almost eliminated when a second wave burst out with dracaena following holding sharp spears and emerald green shields all locked together blocking off any arrows that were shot at them. Soon they broke the ranks and fought hand on hand combat.

An enemy camper ran up to Castor and they began to duel with each other. But it didn't last long as the as the rival stabbed him in the arm and then gave the killing blow as he brought down the bottom of his sword on his head.

Castor crumpled to the weapon strewn ground as names flew through his mind. He sent a quick prayer to the gods as his eyes slowly began to flutter shut. His brother would see him laying here and weep for him. He forced his eyes open and looked to where Chiron was picking off random monsters. Next to him spotted a pair of sea green eyes looking with at him with a stone hard expression as a lone tear slipped down his face. With a final breath his whispered a single word still looking at the boy,

"Good bye," _

Two lumbering giants shoved Charles Beckendorf forward causing him to stumble. Percy gapped at him in horror as he saw the purple bruises and the red blood smeared on his arms. The explosives were set as he pointed to his watch. He saw confusion flicker across Percy's face then he saw realization set in.

_'How much more time?'_ Percy mouthed. But Beckendorf shook his head and made a zero sign. Kronos started talking to Percy as Beckendorf realized that he wouldn't get out alive.

_'Go!'_ he mouthed furiously. He saw Percy shake his head but Beckendorf knew he would do that. He ripped his hands from his towering guards and raised his hand. He heard confusion all around him and he brought down his hands in one motion.

He saw Percy jump off the Princess Andromeda and fall into the murky depths. Explosions were heard splitting the silent air and all he saw were green flames destroying anything that came with in reach. He suddenly remembered Silena his girlfriend and that she wouldn't think to bad of him that he left her. Just thinking about her made his heart hurt.

Tears cascaded down his cheeks. He never said goodbye to his girlfriend and family. He mummed his last dieing words as the entire ship exploded as green flames licked the walls.

"Good bye,"

Cracks appeared in the pavement as the bridge began to crumble. Salt water exploded from where Percy had stabbed his sword. Cement pieces the size of cars fell into the abyss below. Michael Yew tried to run but he tripped and fell. His bow slid about twenty feet away from him. The cement around him began to crack.

The words died in his throat. He wanted to scream but he couldn't make a noise. He tried to move but his foot got caught in a space between the cement blocks. His terror took over as he kicked rapidly but it was futile.

The rock slipped and began to fall. He thought about what his family and his fellow campers would think what had happened, when they found out he died. Panic took over and he tried to do something but he stopped. As he fell to the thrashing river bellow his last words were quite and were lost over the howling wind.

"Good bye,"

The acid was spreading as she laid on the ground. Silena Beauregard knew she was dieing. No matter what Clarisse was telling her. Her skin was pale and had a slight a greenish hue. Her veins were a dull purple and felt like they were on fire.

Clarisse's helmet was askew. Her breathing was shallow. She felt a warm hand take her's and knew it was Clarisse's. She felt her eyes closing like she was falling asleep.

She remembered that she would see her Charlie. Her heart ached from the acid and her longing of him. She didn't blame Percy, she knew that it wasn't his fault but that Charlie choose that path to sacrifice himself to his friends. She looked to the faces that loomed over her. Tears stung her eyes making it hard to see the blurry figures.

"Good bye,"

Ethan Nakamura gripped his stomach as blood trickled out of it. He felt the burning sensation and knew that he wasn't going to make it. He fell and tried to grab onto something but there was nothing to grab onto.

It wasn't fair that his mother didn't have a throne but this wasn't the way to get them. He touched in eye-patch delicately. He gave up his eye for balance. He wished he hadn't joined Kronos. He felt remorse over the life's that were lost that night and early twilight hours. Yet at the very end he had proven himself worthy to live in Elysium.

He gazed up to the sky knowing that his mother was watching him as he fell to his death. He had lost too much blood and began to fell light headed. Black spots danced in his vision.

"Good bye," He whispered softly before taking in his final breath.

Luke Castellan ran the words he told Percy in his head. _'Don't let them be unclaimed,'_ the pain of being left behind hurt as much as where he stabbed himself.

The throne room around him was destroyed by Kronos. Why did he ever join? Maybe it was the humiliation of not being claimed? Or maybe he felt unwanted? Whatever the case was is now that he felt terrible. He wished he could take away everything he had done and start over.

He wanted rebirth. To be clean of the dreadful things he had done. Luke gripped Percy's sleeve tears streaming down his eyes. He wanted to say a lot of things but only a gurgling noise came out.

"Good bye," He whispered softly, as his hand went slack.

**~Please R&R! Tell me what you thought of it :D**


End file.
